


Movie Night [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Movie Night" by osprey_archer.“I know, I know, you only love me for my fro yo,” Lydia said.“No,” Mary protested.Lydia twisted to grin at Mary. She stuck out her tongue. “I was only joking,” she said. “I know you love me because I’m amazing.”Mary and Lydia have a movie night.





	Movie Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts), [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769818) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 8:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/movie%20night.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/movie%20night%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> idella requested this story as a podfic after winning my auction for harveyfanaid...a long time ago. orz Thank you for being patient with me! And thanks to osprey_archer for having blanket permission! Also, look, Ma! I made cover art! Again!


End file.
